


Bake You a Lava Cake

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He's adorable, I miss this duo please, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wonpil is sweet and annoying, agree with me it's fluff, attempt of humor, sungpil, tsundere sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Just Wonpil & Sungjin spending an afternoon together.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Bake You a Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I miss this duo and I realise I've never written for this pairing before.  
> Hope you guys like this one!

“Omg look at this Sungjin! This is so cute!”

Wonpil and Sungjin were out for their usual weekend outing where they stroll, drive or walk to anywhere either feels like. On this particularly warm afternoon, Wonpil decided that they visit a neighborhood bazaar. It’s where pop-up stalls take over the streets for the weekend, filling them with vibrant merchandise, goods and rows of delicious street foods. 

Wonpil squealed, slapping hard at Sungjin's shoulder excitedly as his eyes glimmered at the item that had grabbed his attention. 

“Yah! You don't have to bruise me” 

Honestly Sungjin was only here for the food but Wonpil likes to look around, especially the shops that sell handmade items. Like the keychain shop that they’re standing in front of now.

“Look aren't they all so cute?”

“pshh what are you, five?”

“Look at this bear, looks like you!”

Wonpil, unbothered by Sungjin’s remark hold up the brown bear keychain and beamed to Sungjin who in return, look at him absurdly 

“What?”

“Oh and the rabbit is cute too!”

Wonpil holds up a white rabbit keychain with the other hand as the other still holding the bear up.

“Ah, good choices. The handmade keychains are 2 for $5. They’re very popular amongst couples and best friends”

“Woahh, Awesome! Let's get one for each other!”

Wonpil looked at Sungjin earnestly, swinging the two keychains near his gummy smiled face. Sungjin grimaced at Wonpil’s suggestion. He quickly took away the keychains from Wonpil and placed it back on the counter.

“No. I'm sorry, we're just looking around. thank you”

“Why why whyyy..”

Wonpil whined as he was pulled away from the stall. Sungjin glared at Wonpil but didn't even flinch and rolled his eye instead

“tskk you're just afraid they would think we're a couple…”

He heard the elder gasp. Wonpil turn to face him with a smirk

“of best friend~” he leered. Sungjin squinted his eyes like he was shooting out lasers at Wonpil. The elder grumbled under his breath “Let's just go”

They continued to walk around for a bit more before they decided to find a seat and get food. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Umm.. nothing too greasy or heavy. Do you want any special drinks or the usual?”

“Surprise me. I'll meet you back here”

Wonpil ambled through the rows of colourful drink stalls, eyes jumping from signs to signs looking for something to catch his interest. He already bought a bottle of soda and plain water as a safe choice. That's when he saw a tall pink drink, topped with whipped cream and slices of strawberries neatly placed around it. He suddenly had a big crave for it and off he went to greet the vendor with his signature gummy smile.

“What took you so long? Woah what is that?” 

Sungjin remarked as he noticed Wonpil carefully holding a pink drink with both of his hands, biting his lips and eyes full of concentration. Wonpil finally made it to their seat and breathed easily once he safely placed his precious drink.

“I was trying not to spill this! It looked so pretty I couldn't resist!! Woahh.. that's quite a lot of food.”

“So what is it?”

“Try it! Try try try”

Sungjin had to bring the drink down so he could take a sip of the ridiculously tall drink that Wonpil bought. Wonpil watched Sungjin earnestly as he took a sip. His eyes went wide for a sec and the next squint his eyes, turned to look at Wonpil deadpan.

“Strawberry milkshake”

Just like that Wonpil convulsed. 

/back at their house/

Wonpil was on his bed when he heard a rap of knock on his door, he looked over and saw Sungjin peeping in. Wonpil sat up with his head tilted.

"umm...I found something in my bag that you forgot from just now"

Before Wonpil could respond, Sungjin threw something towards Wonpil’s bed and quickly went back to his room with a very quick "good night"

Wonpil was still on his bed, sitting upright staring at the closed door in dismay

“What in the bloody world was that all about?”

He shifted his focus to the item that was thrown in front of him. A small white paper bag, folded into a square, laid mysteriously. He tried wrecking through his memory but didn't remember purchasing anything of that size. Curious, Wonpil hastily reached out to have a feel. It was soft, almost round like. He tries to remember again but he was very sure he didn't purchase this. He was doubting if Sungjin had made a mistake. Still, he carefully peeled the tape that was securing the item in the bag and somehow nervously peeking through into it. Wonpil's jaw dropped.

_“Look at this bear, looks like you!”_

He bit his lips in an attempt to conceal his excitement as he eagerly pulled out the small brown bear keychain he had seen at the pop-up stall earlier on. He held it up, letting the keychain to hang on his finger and twirl. He admires the item, a satisfied smile aching his cheeks. He can't wait to hang it on his bag and flaunt it out to the world. Wonpil fell asleep that night, with the bear keychain clasped close to his heart.

“Wonpiiiiiilllll!! Quick, or we'll leave without you!”

Wonpil wobbled out from his room in a rush. Bag slinged on one arm and socks in his other hand. The bear keychain swings aggressively from the zipper of his bag.

“Wait for me~ I'm out. I'm out. Just let me wear my socks first”

“You guys go down first, I’ll wait for the slowpoke here”

Wonpil balanced from one leg to another as he put on his shoe when something small and white caught his eyes. He couldn’t help grinning at the sight of what's hanging on Sungjin's guitar bag.

_“Oh and the rabbit is cute too!”_

“I think I'm going to learn baking” 

Wonpil blurted causing Sungjin to turn.

“Suddenly?”

“Yeah, I want to learn it so I can bake you a lava cake”

Sungjin gave Wonpil a ludicrous face.

“You want to bake for me? This sounds suspicious. No thanks, I’ll pass”

“Pshh you're supposed to ask me why a lava cake” Wonpil slaps Sungjin’s shoulder at that.

“I'm never gonna let you anywhere near the kitchen or the oven” Sungjin stated as he ignores Wonpil again

“Come on, ask me. Ask meee..” 

Wonpil whines with a pout like a toddler demanding for treats. Sungjin sighed.

“Grrr.. FINE. Why do you wanna bake a lava cake Wonpil?”

Wonpil immediately stopped and took a step closer.

“I'm glad you asked! Lava cakes remind me of you. Hot and firm on the outside, but warm and all gooey on the inside”

“Pshht..”

“Also…” Wonpil dragged, a mischievous smile forming as he took little steps forward.

“Cos I lava you, Park Sungjin”

Swiftly, Wonpil leaned forward and stole a kiss. He quickly dashed out of the door and fled the scene breaking the silent hallway with his boisterous laugh.

“For fuck sake, YAH! KIM WONPIL”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated (°◡°♡)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
